The present invention comprises a new Pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Amri Sal09.’
‘Amri Sal09’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘Amri Sal09’ has salmon flower color with soft pink margins, medium leaf zonation, round and semi-compact yet vigorous plant habit, with good garden performance.
‘Amri Sal09’ originated from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program in Gilroy, Calif. USA. The female parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘9716-1’ with light salmon color. ‘9716-1’ has a lighter salmon color, lighter leaf zonation, and a smaller flower size than ‘Amri Sal09.’
The male parent of ‘Amri Sal09’ was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘9675-1’ with a salmon color. ‘9675-1’ has less plant vigor and is later to flower than ‘Amri Sal09.’
‘Amri Sal09’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in 2004 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. USA.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Amri Sal09’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in August 2004 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. USA.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in August 2004 in Gilroy, Calif. USA, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Amri Sal09’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Amri Sal09’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Canada on Aug. 23, 2007 and in Germany on Jul. 2, 2007. ‘Amri Sal09’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.